


A Hard Pill to Swallow

by Succubitch



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alcohol Mentions, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Deepthroating, Facials, Galo is very dumb in this I'm sorry, Getting Together, Handjob w/ glove!, Lio is a horny gremlin - not sorry, M/M, Marathon Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Stomach Bulge, drug? mentions, incorrect yoga, light descriptions of a medical procedure, now with 30 percent more splooge, power bottom lio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubitch/pseuds/Succubitch
Summary: Galo likes Lio. Lio likes Galo. Lio likes teasing Galo. Galo likes taking a bunch of pills without reading the warning label.Or, a love story in two very horny parts.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 20
Kudos: 149
Collections: Galolio Cumzine





	1. A Hard Pill to Swallow

**Author's Note:**

> wow it's been a while!  
> Here is my submission for the Galolio Cumzine! It got a bit out of control length wise so I ended up breaking it into two parts. It's very silly and horny and I hope you enjoy it.  
> Also big thank you to Amber and Serotoninshift for helping edit and to Octo for coming up with a much better title than the original one.

This story, like many, starts in a bar and ends at the hospital. However, just not on the same night.

Three months, one week, three days, and 14 hours past the end of the world, the crew of Burning Rescue 3 finds themselves seated at a noisy, crowded local bar, blowing off steam for the first night in what felt like forever. They had been helping rebuild and clear the rubble in the wake of the Parnassus crashing right into the center of the city. It was exhausting work, to say the least.

They’re all sitting in a large corner booth, crammed together and joined by Lio, Meis, and Guiera. The ex-Mad Burnish trio found themselves invited to work with Burning Rescue, restoring the city and reintegrating all of the displaced former Burnish. It was admittedly a little weird for the group of firefighters to be working with the ex-arsonists, but Lio and Galo had made a promise to clean up the city together, so here they all were. And besides, after a hard day of work and a few drinks, there were hardly any tensions between the two groups to speak of.

Well, maybe there was _one_.

Galo is six beers in and can not, for the life of him, stop staring at Lio, who is sitting across the table drinking, smiling, and just generally having a good time talking with his former generals and Lucia. Since their souls combined inside _Galo de Lion_ , the little spark of _something_ that Galo carried in his heart for Lio had been stoked into a full-blown blaze as they spent more time together. And his impulsive decision to have Lio move in with him only inflamed the issue.

But having feelings for Lio wasn’t necessarily the problem. It was that Galo _could not_ bring himself to confess them. How could he? Lio was so busy, not only working to help rebuild the city, but also being a leader for his people. He worked tirelessly day after day, organizing memorial services, filling out housing applications, court dates, attending government meetings. It never ended! But Galo didn’t know how to help him. He wasn’t a Burnish. He could only understand and help so much.

So he kept his feelings to himself, shoved deep down inside, so Lio would have one less thing to deal with. But Galo, being a loud, boisterous, wear-your-heart-on-your-sleeve kinda guy, didn’t know how to deal with squashing his emotions down, so he threw himself into work. Running himself ragged was the easiest way to turn his brain away from all his wandering thoughts of Lio. The booze sort of helped too.

But his alcohol-soaked brain was telling him he could just look. No harm in that, right? Just beautiful, fiery, very-sexy-in-leather Lio—

“Hey! Earth to Galo, you okay there, buddy?” Varys shakes his shoulder lightly, but Galo can still feel his brain rattling. “You kinda spaced out there for a minute, yeah?”

“H-huh? What, yeah, I’m fine. Just, uh, kinda tired is all,” Galo stammers as he downs the rest of his drink, futilely trying to hide the fact he had been staring.

“Haha, yeah man! I saw you on the weight bench this morning! You were going at it like crazy.” Varys jovially slaps him on the back and Galo nearly spits his beer out from the impact. “Anyone would be tired after that. You looking to get ripped or something? Because there’s supplements and shakes to help with that, you know.”

Truth be told, Galo was _not_ at the gym this morning because he was looking to get gains. No, he spent a good chunk of his morning shift at the station gym because he could hardly stand to be around Lio without his head filling up with all sorts of dirty thoughts. All he wanted to do was have his morning coffee in the breakroom, but instead he found the smaller man bent over, ass out, in front of the table examining some blueprints. His tight leather pants left little to the imagination, so Galo quickly _noped!_ out of the room and practically sprinted toward the gym, where he spent his morning trying not to remember how _good_ Lio looked bent over a table. Needless to say, Galo has to lie his way out of this situation immediately.

“H-haha, yeah! How’d you know? I gotta stay on top of things if I want to keep being the number one firefighter! Can’t be getting sloppy now. You got some, uh…suggestions?” 

“You know, if you’re feeling tired you could just actually bother using your personal days, Thymos,” Remi butts in. “Need I remind you that those _don’t_ roll over next year? So _use_ them. I shouldn’t have to tell you that working yourself to exhaustion isn’t just bad for _you_ , but for the whole team.”

“Aw, don’t be like that, Remi! You heard him. He just needs a little extra boost. Now listen Galo, a friend of my has been using this one protein powder that he swears by and—” 

Galo is only half-listening to Varys as Lio turns to look at him with a smile. Immediately, Galo’s heart is thumping away in his chest and his face feels warm in a way that makes him think it’s not the alcohol.

“Well, I’m beat. You look tired too. You ready to head home?” Lio asks, tipping the rest of his drink back.

Home? With Lio? Yeah, that sounded perfect. “Sure, ready when you are.”

They both give their goodbyes and then Lio is pulling him by the wrist and dragging him out of the bar. Now that he’s standing and trying to walk, Galo is suddenly feeling the effects of the alcohol more than he was a few minutes ago. The ex-Burnish leader seems a bit unsteady on his legs as well, so Galo throws an arm across Lio’s shoulders as they amble their way in the general direction of home, all the while trying not to think about how Lio smells like roses.

It doesn’t take long before they’ve managed to stumble their way back to the apartment complex and make it safely inside (but only after Galo drunkenly fumbles the keys for five minutes as Lio laughs at him). Galo immediately collapses on the sofa as he feels both the alcohol and the exhaustion catch up to him all at once. He can hear Lio move about in the kitchen, opening cabinets and clinking glasses. Galo opens his eyes again as he feels Lio looming over him, a glass of water in hand.

“C’mon, drink this,” Lio plies, “or else you’re going to feel like shit in the morning. How are you going to be the universe’s number one firefighting idiot if you’re hungover at work tomorrow?”

“Pshhh! Puh-leaaaase! I will be _fine_ ,” Galo insists as he takes the glass and downs it. “A little headache isn’t going to extinguish my burning soul!”

“Uh-huh.” That really didn’t sound like a vote of confidence on Lio’s part. “Well, don’t fall asleep here. Go sleep in your bed.”

Galo truly doesn’t like the idea of falling asleep on the couch, especially when his bed is so close and much more comfy. However, the alcohol catches up to him as he stands, and he finds himself sinking down to the floor with the rush of blood to his head.

Lio doesn’t even move to catch him, just sort of watches him collapse face first to the floor, completely unimpressed. Instead he nudges Galo’s torso with his foot. “You gonna stay here all night?”

“Fuck you,” Galo mouths into the carpet. Lio just chuckles at him. 

“Fine. Here, let me help you.” Lio finally moves to help him, supporting his weight as the two make their way to Galo’s room. Once inside, Lio helps Galo sit on his bed, putting a couple of painkillers on his night stand to take in the morning. “You need anything else from me? Otherwise I’m going to my room.”

“Nahhh, I’m good,” Galo responds as he animatedly chucks his work boots off before giving Lio a cheesy smile. “Not unless you wanna tuck me in.”

Lio raises an eyebrow at him before crossing the room again, taking Galo by his shoulders, and shoving him down against the bed. Immediately Galo’s heart is in his throat and thudding in his ears. 

“You want a bedtime story and a goodnight kiss, too?”

There’s a hungry look in Lio’s eyes that Galo, if he was less drunk, might have realized was directed at him. Instead, Galo awkwardly panics, laughing it off. “H-ha, nah! I-I’m good. I’m sure you got lots of good stories, but, uhh… I’m just gonna sleep now. Thanks for putting up with me tonight. You’re a really good friend, you know?” 

Suddenly the ravenous look in Lio’s eyes is gone and replaced with something that Galo seems to think looks… sadder? But just as quickly, it’s gone and Lio’s ice cool demeanor is back in place. Lio makes to leave, only turning around to flip the light switch.

“Yeah, Galo, you too. Good night,” he says quietly before shutting the door behind him.

Galo is left in silence, partially stunned as he tries to make sense of what just happened. He strips off the rest of his clothes for bed but is suddenly feeling a lot more awake than before. He lies awake in bed trying to get his mind and heart to quiet down, but all he can think about is Lio. It’s been three months since the crash and still neither of them has talked about their CPR “kiss,” but Galo thinks about it. _A lot_. Does Lio even remember it or know what happened? Galo can still faintly recall how soft and perfect Lio’s lips felt against his, even in that moment of desperation

Then there’s the other weird memories his boozy brain is supplying him with: Lio wearing nothing but one of Galo’s oversized t-shirts; Lio coming out of the bathroom, dripping wet in just a towel; Lio licking whipped cream off of his fingers as if he knew Galo was watching. He’s glad Lio feels comfortable around him, but Galo can’t help thinking it’s all a little weird. Either that or the universe has a funny way of torturing him.

The last thing he wants to do tonight is jerk off thinking about his best friend (and crush, _again_ ). He wishes he knew how to confront Lio with his feelings, but just doesn’t feel like it’s the right time to do so. Still, he can’t seem to fall asleep now, so he grabs his phone as a distraction. He hazily flips through some sites before he vaguely remembers he was going to try those energy-boosting supplements that Varys mentioned. He can’t recall what they were called, so he blearily types some keywords into the search bar and hopes for the best. He’s finally falling asleep and he can barely read, but thinks he’s found the right one. He hits “order” and tells himself it’s a gift for future Galo.

*~*~*~*

The next morning he has no memory of his purchase, just a vague recollection of sad, violet eyes and a skull-splitting headache.

*~*~*~*

It comes as a complete surprise to Galo when, three-to-five business days later, a _very_ discrete package addressed to him arrives at his front door. He’s already in a rush to head to work, so he rips open the package to find a bottle of what look like supplements with a very strange name and realizes, _Oh! These must be a gift from drunk Galo._ So he pockets the bottle as he rushes out the door.

For his shift today, he’s on call in the morning and helping out with the construction in the evening. However, two hours into the shift, nothing has happened. Galo is antsy and needs something to do. Normally he’d go bother Lio or Lucia, but Lio is busy locked in the back room he called an office and Lucia is out running an errand for parts. Bored and with nothing better to do, Galo heads for the gym.

He changes into his workout gear in the locker room before remembering the bottle he received. He pops the cap off and sees “Take two…” and doesn’t bother reading the rest. 

“Hmm... If I take four maybe it will work twice as fast?” Galo reasons as he swallows the double dose of pills down with a water chaser and heads in to do some stretches.

Galo is working up a good sweat on the pec deck machine when Lio casually strides into the empty gym, looking downright delectable in skintight black leggings and a loose fitted cropped tank.

“Oh, here you are. I wondered where you disappeared to,” Lio comments as he casually tucks a strand of blond hair behind his ear. “Mind if I join you?”

Galo knows his face must be red from the sight of Lio, but he hopes Lio thinks it’s just from the exertion. “Sure! You know I love a good challenge. Want to see who can do the most pull ups? Run the fastest mile? Or I could spot you on the weight bench if you want.”

“Hm? Tempting, but no. I actually came down here to practice some yoga,” Lio hums as he unrolls the mat he brought down with him in front of the floor mirror that’s across the room. “I find that it’s been very helpful with relieving my _stress_.”

“Huh? Oh, sure! That’s cool. Didn’t know you did yoga.”

Galo tries to go back to what he’s doing, but he can’t help but peek over at Lio as he starts with some light stretching before moving on to some poses. They start simple—ones that even Galo recognizes despite knowing next to nothing about the practice—but eventually the forms start to get a little more _provocative_ , to the point that Galo has to wonder if Lio is even doing proper yoga anymore.

And because Lio can see him in the reflection of the mirror, Galo gets caught staring.

“Is something the matter, Galo?” Lio is half laying on the ground with his ass in the air and his legs nearly behind his ears, and Galo can practically hear the smirk in his voice.

“Uhhh, no! Just, uhhh, didn’t know you were so… bendy…” Galo swallows loudly and feels a rush of heat straight to his groin as his brain supplies him with a dozen different scenarios of how that flexibility could be put to _very good use_.

“Oh yes, being on the run for most of your life certainly has its ways of keeping you _limber_.” Lio brings his legs down before rolling onto his front, spreading his legs and pushing his ass into the air, giving Galo a very clear view of how little was left to the imagination in those spandex leggings. “And even though that part of my life is over, being _flexible_ certainly has its benefits, wouldn’t you agree?”

“I… I, uhhh…”

Suddenly Galo feels something hit his system in a way that just isn’t normal. It feels like his burning soul has gone straight into overdrive. He can feel his heartbeat quicken tremendously and his whole body is suddenly way too hot. All he can think about is tearing off Lio’s clothes, bending his legs over his head, and fucking him into that godforsaken mirror. And to his horror, Galo realizes he’s painfully rock hard in his gym shorts. 

“I… uhh… gotta go! I just remember something I had to do. Bye!” And then he’s running out the door and into the locker room, leaving a very confused Lio in his wake.

He throws his work clothes back on in record time, all the while wondering, _What the hell is going on with my dick?_ He wasn’t some dumb, horny teenager, so why did he pop a boner all of a sudden? And, better question: why wasn’t it going down?

“Galo, are you sure you’re alright?” He hears Lio call after him, but Galo is already sprinting for the locker room exit. 

Galo is grateful as he manages to avoid bumping into anyone, doing his best to locate the men’s room while running with an awkward boner. Once inside, he splashes his too warm face with cold water and mentally yells, _WHY!?_ at his dick. What is he supposed to do? He tries his usual trick of thinking of very unsexy things to kill his boner, but that doesn’t seem to be working right now.

He hears a knock on the door outside and the sound of Lio’s muffled voice echoes through. “Galo? Are you in there? Are you feeling okay? What’s wrong?”

“Uh, don’t worry about it!” Galo panics and double-checks to make sure the door is locked. “I just have… diarrhea!” _Brilliant._

Lio doesn’t seem to have a response for that, but Galo hears footsteps walking away, so he figures that terrible excuse got rid of him for now. Galo wonders how much time he can reasonably kill hiding out in the bathroom like this., He doesn’t have a good plan to deal with this situation, except for maybe climbing out the window and awkwardly running home so he doesn’t have to look anyone in the eye. 

For the first time in his life, having a big dick seems to be working against Galo’s favor as the hard length pushes against the material of his work pants, creating an obvious tent in the crotch. Maybe if he just found somewhere to sit, he could drape something over his lap and pretend like it wasn’t happening until it went away on its own. It’s really hard to come up with a better plan when all he can think about is how painfully hard he is and stupid, sexy, bendy Lio.

He waits about 20 minutes, but he knows other people will need to use the bathroom soon. He’d rather not bump into anyone on the way out, so, making sure the coast is clear, Galo ducks out of the bathroom, intent on finding someplace quiet to hide and wait this whole thing out.

Luck seems to be on his side today as he doesn’t run into anyone immediately. He figures he can go hide out in his usual napping spot in the Burning Rescue truck, which seems like a good option, except the garage is on the other side of the building. That definitely dampens his chances of making it there undetected. He almost makes it there, though, until he hears voices coming down the hallway, so, acting quickly, he ducks into the breakroom.

Which is exactly where his luck runs out.

“Oh, there you are, Galo. You feeling better? Your face is really red.” 

_FUCK._

“I-I… uh…”

“You’ve been acting weird all morning. Are you avoiding me?” Lio is getting _very_ suspicious, but thankfully hasn’t looked down yet. 

The voices of Aina and Lucia are steadily getting closer, and Galo realizes he’s stuck between a rock and a hard place (or more specifically, his boner). His last working brain cell helpfully reminds him that if Lucia and Aina find out about his _problem_ he will _never_ live it down. Making a split-second decision, he takes his chances and grabs Lio by the wrist, pulling him into the small storage closet on the side of the room.

He quickly shuts the door behind him and claps a hand over a very bewildered Lio’s mouth. It seems like Lio has the good sense to understand that they’re hiding for some reason, so he allows himself to be pulled to the back by a very panicked-looking Galo.

After a moment, Lio pulls Galo’s hand away and angrily whispers, “ _Galo Thymos, what the hell has gotten into you today?!”_

Galo quickly puts his hand back over Lio’s mouth and shushes him. The sounds of Lucia and Aina entering the breakroom seep in under the door of the supply closet and Galo holds his breath and prays that they leave soon. 

_“Hey, wasn’t Lio in here a minute ago?”_ Lucia’s nasally voice questions.

“ _Yeah, and I thought I heard Galo too. That’s weird. I wonder where they went?”_ Aina’s shadow passes over the crack underneath the door. Galo goes stock still with his back pressed against the adjacent wall, realizing he doesn’t want to answer any awkward questions about why the two of them are hiding in a closet together. 

“ _Maybe they’re in here?”_ The doorknob rattles slightly and Galo instinctually pulls Lio closer in a fruitless attempt to shield him from sight with his body, holding him so close that there isn’t a breath of space left between them.

 _“What?_ _Why would they be in the closet?”_ Lucia’s voice cuts through the tension. “ _I mean a physical closet. The metaphorical one is another matter entirely with those two.”_

They hear Aina let out a laugh and, thankfully, she lets go of the doorknob, “ _Lu! Oh my god, you’re terrible! Those two idiots are still dancing around each other, aren’t they?”_

This day could not get any worse for Galo; he’s stuck in a closet with a raging boner and the man of his dreams pressed up against him, and now his two of his closest friends are gossiping about his very well-hidden, very _secret_ feelings for Lio! How could fate be so cruel?

“ _Chyeah, as far as I know. Something’s gotta give eventually though. I got a good feeling about it._ ” And just as Galo is ready for the floor to open up and swallow him whole, luck decides to smile upon him once more. _“Ai, c’mon, I wanna go get lunch at that new Korean place down the block.”_

 _“Yeah! Let’s go. I’m starving.”_ They hear a door close as the room goes silent once again, save for the sounds of their shallow, nervous breathing.

There’s only a little bit of natural light coming in through a window that overlooks the wall of another building, but Galo can see Lio’s face twisted in confusion.

“Galo,” he hisses angrily, “why the hell are we hiding in a closet and what the hell is poking me in the stom-” Lio cuts off there as he looks down and finally sees the tent Galo is been pitching in his work pants. The slow dawn of realization washes over his face.

“Oh.”

The pregnant pause that follows is so heavy and full of tension that Galo swears for a moment the revelation might have broken reality itself. Alas, he wasn’t getting off that easily. 

“Galo,” Lio says in a deep voice that is eerily calm, “why the _fuck_ do you have an erect-” Lio gets cut off again as Galo puts his hand over his mouth and shushs him.

“I don’t know!” Galo whispers in a wide-eyed panic. “I took some pills earlier and then I started feeling all hot and weird and then next thing I know, I have a boner that won’t go down!”

Lio blinks slowly as he tries to absorb all of the information he’s just been given. Finally, he pulls Galo’s hand away and speaks slowly. “Is this the reason why you’ve been acting like a crazy person and avoiding me all morning?”

“...Yes?” Galo admits, embarrassed, as he tries to turn his face from Lio’s prying eyes.

The smaller man goes quiet for a second and Galo swears he hears his breath hitch before Lio calmly says, in a deep, dark voice that sends shivers up Galo’s spine, “Then would you like me to _help_ you with that?”

Galo can’t believe his ears. “As in…”

“Yes.” And Galo’s heart damn near explodes at the sultry look in Lio’s eyes.

“O-okay, y-yeah… But only if you really want to.” A gloved palm presses against his chest until his back hits the wall as Lio nestles himself into the crook of Galo’s arm, letting his head rest against a broad shoulder.

“I wouldn’t offer otherwise,” Lio says resolutely as his deft fingers make quick work of the button and fly on Galo’s pants. The utility harness keeps the pants from falling down, but because he decided to go commando today the bulbous head of his cock pokes through past the zipper. Lio gives him one last look to ask _Are you sure?_ and Galo nods back, almost in disbelief that this was even _happening_ , before Lio’s gloved hand wraps around his swollen length.

Galo can’t help but groan loudly into his fist as his whole cock twitches against Lio’s tight grasp. His dick is flushed a deep, veiny red and seems strangely thicker than normal, but none of that matters because the sight of Lio’s small fist barely managing to make his fingers touch around it might just be the hottest thing Galo’s ever seen.

And when Lio starts to move that hand, Galo is pretty sure his brain turns to pudding. The texture of the smooth leather is like nothing he’s ever felt before as Lio’s hand makes long, slow strokes from the base all the way back up to the tip, where his fingers lightly graze over the slit. Galo gives a shaky groan, a roaring inferno building in his gut as he watches Lio tease him.

“Feel good?” Galo hears mumbled against his shoulder. He tears his eyes away, surprised to see that Lio is not totally unaffected by their unusual situation. He’s hazy-eyed and panting more than a little, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. In that moment, Galo wants nothing more than to grab him by the chin and kiss him long and hard, but is unsure if he should, so he snakes an arm around his waist and pulls him closer instead.

“Y-yeah… more… harder,” Galo groans and throws his head back as Lio strokes him faster. His hips jerk in rhythm with the movement, stoking that heat higher and higher. He’s too turned on to last much longer Lio touching him combined with whatever is in his system is driving him crazy. Lio is so close and he smells so good and Galo doesn’t even notice himself leaning his head against Lio’s as he drunkenly moans out, “Lio, Lio, _Lio_.”

Suddenly Lio comes to a dead stop and Galo thinks, _Oh shit shit shit, I fucked up._ He hears Lio let out a shaky exhale next to him before sinking to his knees. Before Galo’s brain can catch up to his mouth, Lio shushes him sternly, licking his lips at the sight of Galo’s heavy, weeping cock.

“I just really want to suck you off.”

Galo can’t get the words out fast enough. 

“Y-yes! Oh, god, please.” Though he can’t help but wonder if they skipped a couple of steps getting to this point. “But, wait, the gym, I haven’t showered…”

“I don’t care. Just don’t make any noise,” Lio smirks before giving Galo’s cock a fat lick up from the base all the way to the head. Galo has to bite his fist to keep from groaning loudly as he watches Lio brazenly lap away the beads of precum dripping from the slit. And if he was worked up before, Galo nearly comes then and there as Lio looks him straight in the eye and sucks the head between his lips. 

“Y-You know…” Galo stammers out as his brain blue screens, “I’ve had dreams like this…”

Lio stops for a moment and pulls off with an audible _pop._

“Me too,” he admits as he runs his tongue along the thick vein on the underside, “but usually you’re the one on your knees.” 

Galo’s jaw drops at that earth-shattering revelation before his swollen length starts disappearing again, inch by inch, into Lio’s small, incredibly hot mouth. Soon the only noises filling the room are Galo’s stifled moans and the lewd, sloppy sucking of Lio swallowing around him.

“Mhmn… Li-Lio… ohhh… so c-close.” Lio picks up the pace, bobbing his head up and down, each pump bringing him closer and closer to the base as he works Galo into his throat. Lio’s hands find purchase in the utility harness at Galo’s hips and he pulls on them like reins, dragging Galo forward until Lio’s nose is brushing against a mound of dark pubes. 

The blazing heat and the tightness around Galo’s cock is so overwhelming that his eyes screw shut as he tries to catch his breath. Lio is showing no signs of letting up as he moans around him. A surge of pleasure shoots all the way from the base of his spine down to his toes. 

“Mmmfm… Gawwo,” Lio whimpers around his dick.

Galo looks down and sees Lio looking completely debauched beyond his wildest dreams; eyes blissed out and flecked with tears, rosy cheeks, and swollen lips drooling around his girth. 

“F-fuck, Lio!” Galo groans as his orgasm hits him like a freight train and he spills down Lio’s throat. He cock slips free from Lio’s lips, but Galo is still coming in heavy spurts that splash thick, hot ropes of cum across Lio’s face and lips.

Lio swallows what he can before pulling away with a wet, sputtering cough. He looks absolutely stunned at the amount of jizz that just came out of the man in front of him.

“Is… Is that normal for you? Christ, Galo.”

Galo, for his part, is just as shocked. “No? Oh, jeez, let me help you with that.”

Completely missing the box of paper towels on the shelf, Galo tucks himself back in and strips off his shirt, using that to clean the mess off of Lio’s face before stuffing the soiled garment into his pocket when Lio seems presentable enough.

“Uh, sorry about that last part,” Galo starts awkwardly, scrubbing a hand through his hair. “Thanks, for uh, _helping_ with that… You’re really, _really_ good at that, uhhh… Can I… Do you want—”

Lio stands up and brushes himself off, looking rather amused at Galo bumbling over himself after getting his brains sucked out through his dick in a supply closet. “I think you and I need to have a serious talk when we get home tonight. And then afterwards, I would _love_ if you wanted to return the favor.” Lio grabs Galo by the strap of his medi-sleeve, pulls him down, and plants a bruising kiss right on his lips before turning for the door.

“Okay, yeah, great, awesome.” Galo feels deliriously happy as Lio’s words further stoke the inferno in his groin. “Just, uh...one, little, teeny, tiny problem.”

“Yeah? What is it?” Lio quirks an eyebrow at him.

Galo grabs Lio’s hand and guides it back over to his crotch. Even after the intense orgasm, he’s still rock hard and straining against the confines of his uniform pants.

“I don’t think that was enough…”


	2. internet boner pills part 2 - electric boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the thrilling conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: the original title for this fic was "internet boner pills"

“How was that not enough?” Lio asks incredulously as he stares down to where he’s cupping Galo’s dick through his pants. “Should I be offended?”

“N-no!” Galo stutters as Lio gives him a playful squeeze, “you were amazing! But touching me like that isn’t helping. I told you, I think I took too many of those stupid suppliments. And watching you do yoga in those tight pants with your ass in the air was what got me so fired up in the first place!”

“Oh?” A devilish grin spreads across his face making Lio look like the cat who swallowed the canary, “so you’re saying this is partially _my_ fault?”

The way Lio says it is like he’s setting bait into a trap, but it was a trap that Galo “balls-to-the-wall” Thymos was ready to jump into head first. Especially now that Galo had finally gotten it through his head that they might both be on the same page when it came to this whole “feelings” thing.

“Yeah,” Galo breathily agrees and moves closer into Lio’s space until his back bumps up against a storage shelf, “You really lit a fire in me, Lio. So you should be the one to put it out.”

Lio huffs a laugh, licking his lips at the sight of the taller man looming over him as he reaches up to wrap his arms around Galo’s broad neck. “I guess I’ll just have to take responsibility for that.”

Galo allows himself to be pulled down until their lips find each other again. It’s nothing like the CPR “kiss” he gave Lio as he was on the brink of death, nor was it like the quick, bruising peck on the lips Lio had surprised him with not a few moments before. Instead, it’s hot, heavy, and in Galo’s mind, utter perfection - even if he can still taste the weird tang of himself on Lio’s lips. Lio’s fingers are twisted in locks of blue hair and Galo’s hands are gripping Lio’s waist like a lifeline as their lips desperately slide together. The small supply closet begins to fill with soft sighs and the sloppy, wet noises of their tongues tangle together.

Lio pulls away a little breathlessly, their lips still connected by a thin string of drool, sighs out a little, “ _finally_.” 

Galo isn’t ready to be done yet, so he pulls him back in, peppering kisses down the hollow of his throat, murmuring against his skin, “What do you mean ‘finally’?”

Lio throws his head back, enjoying the attention Galo was lavishing on him, “I like you Galo. Been wanting you to, mhmm, kiss me like that for _months_ now.”

“Months!?” Galo’s head pops back up, “You’ve liked me for that long? Why didn’t you say something?”

Lio gets kind of quiet at that and casts his eyes to the floor, “I… I’ve never been in a real relationship before, to be honest. And you seemed so busy with work. I didn’t want to pull you away from that. Besides, I see the way you look at me. I figured you’d make the first move. Why didn’t you say something?”

“Uhhh...Because I’ve also never been in a serious relationship and you have been busy working your ass off to help reintegrate the Burnish. So I guess we’re both idiots?”

“I think you’re the bigger idiot here, but, yeah, seems like it.” But Lio doesn’t dwell on it for long before he’s pulling Galo down to connect their lips again, both eager to make up for lost time despite knowing full well they were making out in a Burning Rescue supply closet and liable to get caught at any moment. If anything, that only added to the thrill. 

Galo can’t seem to get enough of their dirty dance as he grabs Lio by his hips and grinds against him, smirking into their kiss when he realizes, despite Lio’s cool demeanor, he’s just as fired up as Galo is. Lio is groaning in his ear as he picks up speed, one leg now off the ground and wrapped around Galo’s waist, trying to give them the friction they needed. 

“Fu-Fuck, you really got me fired up. I want you so bad, Lio.” Galo whines as a gloved hand rubs over his pec and pinches a nipple, “D-Do you have anything for this?”

“We’re in a closet at a fire station, why the hell would I have lube with me?” Lio rolls his eyes and pinches a little harder.

“Gah! I don’t know. You got a lot of pockets and zippers on these leather pants. And I would know, because I think about you in those pants, like _a lot_.”

He can feel Lio against the side of his neck chuckling at his confession, “I mean if exhibitionism is your thing, I can _definitely_ work with that in the future. But you know, if we get caught now, I’m _pretty_ sure you’d get fired.”

“... _Fuck_. You’re right. Could we make it back to the apartment?” Honestly, Galo doesn’t want to stop. All the blood in his brain has relocated to his groin and his only thought is just a constant buzz of _Lio, Lio, Lio._ “What’s the plan, boss?”

Galo realizes he _definitely_ likes the fiery look in Lio’s eyes at Galo calling him “boss”. Something he might have to tuck away for later. 

“I think we’re in luck, Thymos,” Lio jerked his thumb towards the window with an eager grin, “Fire escape.”

“Listen to me: here’s the plan,” Lio explains calmly, despite his obvious excitement, as his finger toys with the strap of Galo’s medi-sleeve, “take the fire escape to the alley and go get your motorcycle on the street. And definitely avoid any of your coworkers coming back from lunch. I’ll come meet you out there in a few minutes. I have a few ideas on how we can fix that _problem_ of yours.”

“Y-Yes sir!”

“Good. I’m going to go find Ignis and tell him you’re sick and that I’m taking you home.” Lio explains as he attempts to straighten himself out, “There’s no mirror in here. How do I look?”

Disheveled shirt, kiss swollen lips, a few fresh hickies peeking out from beneath his jabot, and messy hair with questionable substances in it. It might be the best look Galo has seen on him yet.

“Uhhh...Like you sucked my dick and then made out with me in a cramped closet?” Galo tries to smile encouragingly as he adjusts Lio’s fancy frills to hide some of the damage. 

“Ugh. Great.” Lio pinches the bridge of his nose. “Just go and be quick about it. I’ll meet you in a few.”

“Good luck!” Galo gives him one last kiss before he slips out the fire escape and down to the alleyway below. True to his word, Galo takes off like his ass is on fire (again), ignoring any confused looks from passing pedestrians and trying not to think about how weird it felt to run with a raging erection. 

He is very thankful he parked on the street today. He peels out from his spot and waits for Lio, as he was instructed. A few minutes later, Lio comes striding out of the Burning Rescue station like a man on a mission and makes a beeline for Galo and the bike.

“Move over, I’m driving.” Lio states with absolute conviction. Galo, on one hand, finds out that he’s _very excited_ to be ordered around by the smaller man, but on the other hand, doesn’t have enough blood flowing to his brain to remember if he’s ever seen Lio ride a bike besides Detroit. Still, he acquiesces control of the bike and allows Lio to swing his leg over in front of him. Galo wraps his hands around Lio’s lithe waist and thinks, ‘ _I’m sure it will be fine.’_

It was not fine.

Lio drives like a fucking maniac.

On a good day, Galo can drive them both to the Burning Rescue building on his bike in about twenty minutes. Lio makes it back to their shared apartment in five as he swerves through traffic and speeds through yellow lights. Galo is holding onto Lio for dear life as he quietly makes peace with his god and the fact that he might die with a boner.

Fortunately, Lio manages to get them and the bike back to the apartment complex in one piece and parks it in it’s usual spot. Then, before Galo can process that he’s still alive, Lio is grabbing him by the arm strap and pulling him off of the bike.

“Take me upstairs right now or else I’m going to get us both arrested for public indecency,” Lio explained; his voice dark and low in Galo’s ear. 

Since Galo was a professional firefighter he was rather excellent at getting people out of buildings very quickly. However, getting someone _into_ a building quickly was definitely a first for him. Still, he wasn’t one to back down from a challenge, so without thinking, he grabs Lio and throws him over his shoulders in a fireman’s carry and starts booking it towards the stairwell, all the while Lio is yelling that this wasn’t what he meant.

He sprints up the stairs two at a time and is wildly panting by the time he gently deposits Lio back on his own feet in front of their unit. Lio only looks mildly miffed about the impromptu ride as he watches Galo struggle to find the right key to the front door. 

Miraculously, he’s able to get it open and make it inside. They barely manage to get their shoes off before Lio is slamming the door shut behind them and attempting to climb Galo like a tree. Their lips find each other once again as Galo makes to steady them both by pinning Lio to the nearest wall, nearly knocking a lamp over in the process. Lio’s long legs are wrapped around Galo’s waist and his fingers are twisted tight into his bright blue mohawk as their tongues tangle together. 

Now that they’re not hiding in the closet, there’s no need to muffle their noises anymore. The soft whimpers from before progress into loud, desperate groans as their months of pining and frustration finally give way to something more tangible. Lio works on sucking a few hickies into Galo’s neck, probably in revenge for the set that Galo left on him. Galo’s head is spinning as he can feel Lio’s hardness grinding against his abdominals as he tries to find some relief by digging his heels harder into Galo’s backside.

“Fu-fuck, this is so hot,” Lio mewls out as Galo pushes him harder against the wall, pinning him there like a butterfly, “I’d love for you to fuck me right through this wall, but that will be a bit difficult with clothes on.”

The clothes aren’t even an issue for Galo; he’s ready to grind on the smaller man until he cums in his pants like it’s the end of an embarrassing teenage wet dream. But deep down he knows he’s going to give Lio whatever he wants, however he wants it.

“You started it,” Galo reminds him with a nip to his earlobe, running his tongue along the shell of it until Lio was shivering beneath him. 

“And I intend to finish it,” he fires back with a dark look in his eyes, “Take me to my bedroom. I should have enough lube and toys in there to fuck your brains out.”

“ _Orrr_ …We could go to my room,” he supplies with a squeeze to Lio’s ass, “I’ve got a bigger bed. Plenty of room for us both and I have lube too. I don’t want any toys right now, you’re the only one that I want. Maybe we could use them next time.”

“Mhmm...already thinking about next time, are we? I think you need to have a “first time” before you have a next time, Galo. But fine,” he concedes with a playful roll of his eyes, “your room it is. Get moving.”

Galo wastes no time in peeling Lio off of the hallway wall and carrying him through the doorway to his bedroom and smacking the lightswitch on with an elbow. He then tosses Lio onto the queen size bed like a ragdoll before clambering up onto the mattress after him.

Lio seems perfect as he’s sprawled out on the bed, head nestled against the soft pillows and looking every bit like he belongs there. For a moment Galo goes quiet, slowing down to let his eyes rake over the lithe figure lying beneath him as the ‘ _oh shit, this is really happening’_ -feeling he’s been having kicks into high gear.

“I can hear the cogs grinding in your head from here. What’s the matter?” Lio asks as he pulls Galo down on top of him by the strap of his sleeve, letting him settle between his splayed legs.

Galo lets out an audible swallow. “I just...I want you to know that if you change your mind, at any point, we can stop. I don’t want you to think that you have to do this, so-”

“ _Galo_ ,” Lio cuts him off, “I want this. I want _you_. And I appreciate the gesture. You may not listen to directions out in the field, but I know for a fact you always look out for your partner, so I’m not worried.”

“Right!” Galo’s back to his sunshine-y disposition, “And I want you to know that I like you, Lio. I don’t want to do this with anyone but you.”

“I know.” Lio smiles cheekily, unfazed by Galo’s heartfelt confession, “you’re not exactly _subtle_ about it. I think the entire Burning Rescue crew knows by this point.”

“Gee, _thanks Lio._ I confess my heartfelt feelings for you and instead you roast me in my own bed.” 

_“Sorry, sorry_ ,” he says playfully as his hands reach down to work at Galo’s belt, “I want to hear you say it again.”

Galo chuckles at that and helps Lio with removing his work pants, his thick erection finally getting to spring free of its confines again, “I like you, Lio Fotia. Like, a lot.”

“Hmm, I like you too, Galo Thymos,” Lio smiles as he traces both of Galo’s pecs with his hands, “Now, help me out of my clothes and let’s get to it.” 

“Hell yeah,” Galo’s heart is pounding out of his chest from excitement (or maybe it’s a side effect from the pills, he can’t tell anymore) as his eyes wander over the many buckles and zippers on Lio’s leather ensemble as if he’s hoping to spot some kind of emergency release cord, “is there like, uh, some kind of trick to this?” 

Lio giggles as he strips off his jacket and tosses it to the floor, “Well, there’s a zipper in the back of my pants if that helps.”

“Great! Leave it to me!” He makes short work of reaching under Lio and pulling the zipper down before helping to carefully shimmy the tight pants down his slender, long legs. Next, he worked at picking apart the pearly buttons on his blouse, starting from the top and working his way down, making sure to lay a kiss at every new inch of exposed skin. Finally, with the shirt tossed to the floor with the rest of his outfit, Lio was naked, save for a simple pair of black underwear. 

“What about this?” Lio inquisitively runs a finger across the strap and down the length of the protective covering on Galo’s left arm. “Can I take this off of you?”

“Oh, uh, jeez, you probably don’t want to see it. It’s from an accident I had my first day on the job. I saved a woman from a fire, but the stress caused her to have a Burnish awakening and she accidentally burned my arm, but I was never mad at her! It wasn’t her fault. It’s healed up pretty good now, but the scars are kinda sensitive and pretty gnarly looking, so I should probably keep it covered up.”

“I don’t mind,” Lio whispers gently, “I want to see. It’s a part of you after all. And I already know I want the full Galo Thymos package.”

He’s hit by a pang of nervousness, which wasn’t an emotion Galo was used to experiencing, but he reluctantly agrees. His fingers undo the clasp and Lio works, very gently, at peeling down the sleeve, inch by inch, revealing a twisted network of dark, jagged burns. Once the sleeve is off and set safely aside, Lio is reverently tracing the dark scars with the lightest touch of his fingers, sending shivers down Galo’s spine.

“Does me touching them hurt you at all?” Lio questions and when Galo shakes his head Lio smiles sweetly at him, “They’re beautiful, Galo, just like you. Thank you for showing them to me.” 

“Yeah, anything for you, Lio.” He steals a kiss from the man laying sprawled out beneath him, “Now, if I remember correctly, you wanted me to return the favor from earlier, yeah? How’s that sound?”

“I’d like that a lot,” Lio says as he bites his bottom lip and sighs in anticipation, “but why don’t you prep me while you’re down there? It will save some time for what I want to do next.”

“Y-yeah, I can do that,” Galo grabs for the half empty bottle of lube he has stashed in his night stand and places it on the bed before returning to his original position. 

Lio looks angelic stretched out beneath him with fair blonde hair framing his face like a halo. Galo doesn’t even know where to start with so he starts with his lips, because now that he’s had a taste, he doesn’t think he will ever get tired of kissing Lio, before working his way down. He’s never had the chance to see or touch Lio like this, so he takes his time exploring; tracing the hollow of his throat with his tongue, letting his fingers ghost over the divots between his ribs, and sucking on a dusky nipple til it’s perky and pebbled against pale skin. Lio squirms beneath him, letting out a stream of shaky whines and breathy moans.

“ _Ga-looo_ ,” he warns, “get on with it.”

Galo smiles devilishly before dipping his tongue against the divot of his navel, just to enjoy the way Lio shudders beneath him, “Oh, _fine_.”

Now only a thin pair of black briefs separated him from his prize. Lio’s dick is hard and straining against the confines of the nylon, making Galo’s mouth water at the sight of it. He can hardly wait as he dips his head down and mouths at the length through the fabric, lapping at the wet spot that had gathered near the tip. Then, before Lio could reprimand him again, he hooks his fingers into the sides and slides them down Lio’s legs.

Galo is relatively unsurprised to find out that Lio’s dick is just as pretty and perfect as the rest of him; long and slender, uncut, and slightly curved as it lays against his stomach. He wants nothing more than to swallow it down until Lio screams his name. 

Galo grabs the lube and squirts a generous dollop onto his fingers, making sure they’re nice and coated before continuing. He pulls back the foreskin and starts with a small, teasing lick around the crown. Galo just wants to see Lio’s reaction and is pleased to hear Lio let out a small mewl as his dick twitches in response. He lets the first finger brush up against the puckered entrance, making sure to spread enough slickness around for what was about to happen next. Working from the base, he drags his tongue to the tip to lap at the salty precum that had beaded at the top while he slips the first finger in slowly. 

He sucks the tip into this mouth and holds it there, suckling it gently until he’s pressed knuckle deep inside of Lio. Lio is hot as flame but soft as velvet inside; tight and clenching down on his finger. Galo’s groin throbs with excitement at the thought of them being joined there, but they were going to need a lot of prep to make this work. 

“C’mon Galo,” Lio tries to chide him but sounds airy and breathless, “put that big mouth of yours to good use.”

“Sure thing, _boss_ !” he teases back before swallowing him down to the root. His over enthusiasm nearly causes him to choke, but Galo reasons it was totally worth it by the way Lio’s thighs squeeze his face and a hand plants itself in his hair. All of which Galo suddenly realizes he is _very into_.

“F-fuck! Oh, G-Galo,” Lio cries as he tightens his fist. “Yeah, just like that.”

Tears prick at the corner of Galo’s eyes but he let’s Lio set the pace he wants, dragging him up and down the length by the grip on his hair. Galo works at slipping in a second finger, then a third, scissoring at Lio’s opening as he pumps them in and out. 

Galo’s neglected cock is painfully hard and leaking onto the bed. Every soft cry of his name and Lio’s babbling praise of “ _yes, more_ ” and “ _good boy_ ” is only making him more worked up. He lets off with a loud pop, letting Lio’s wet cock rest on his face as he sucks one of Lio’s balls into his mouth, running his tongue along the seam. Galo tries angling his fingers up inside of Lio, looking for that sweet spot inside of him. He knows he’s struck gold when he hears Lio let out a howl beneath him as his back arches off the bed.

“Ah, Galo! Keep going. Just like that...G-gonna cum.”

“Yeah?” Galo rubs Lio’s prostate a little harder as he returns to lapping at the head, “Cum for me, Lio. I want to see.”

Nothing prepares Galo for how utterly divine his name sounds as it spills from Lio’s lips as he orgasms, followed by the first hot splash of spend across his lips and tongue. He pumps Lio through it, catching what he can in his mouth before making a show of swallowing it down, watching Lio shiver in delight.

“Sooo, how was it?” Galo asks with a cocky grin, wiping at the mess on his chin with the back of his arm. 

“What, you want me to leave a Yelp review?” Lio snipes between the pants of catching his breath, “I’ll fill out a feedback card later, okay? I’m still not done with you.”

“Oh right!” He’s back to sounding like an eager puppy waiting for a treat, “Do you, like, need a minute after that?”

“I’ll be fine, c’mon,” Lio bites at his plump bottom lip and spreads his thighs for Galo, presenting that glistening, little puckered hole for him to use, “give me what I want, Galo.”

If Galo felt hot before, now it feels like there’s an actual inferno raging in his blood, all coming to settle uncomfortably in his groin. “Yeah, fuck, okay, sure, yeah. I can do that.”

One quick application of more lube and Galo is positioned over Lio, fisting his cock as he tries to blindly press into Lio’s tight entrance. He feels the tip meet resistance as he tries to gently push in and he begins to panic.

“Lio, you’re so small. I don’t think I’m gonna fit.” Lio only lewdly moans at the idea in response. “No, I’m serious! What if I hurt you?”

A gentle hand comes up and caresses his cheek as Lio gives him a tender, reassuring smile beneath him, “I know you would never hurt me, Galo. That’s one of the things I love about you; you always want to protect everyone. And besides, you know damn well I can take whatever you dish out.”

Galo doesn’t even have time to consider the implications of hearing the ‘L-word’ before Lio’s legs are wrapping around his waist and pulling him forward, enough for the swollen head to push inside.

Galo lets out a hiss of air because _tight_. Lio is hot and clenching around him. He’s torn between feeling overwhelmed and the need to hold Lio down and push inside even deeper. The heels at his back urge him on so he slides inside a little more. 

“You okay?” Galo asks when he hears Lio cry out his name. He’s not even halfway in yet.

“Yeah, you’re just so _big_. Keep going,” Lio’s blunted nails are running cat scratches down his back, so Galo takes a deep breath, grips Lio’s hips, and gives one more big thrust until he feels himself finally bottom out. Before he can give himself a pat on the back for a job well done, Lio is pulling him down by the back of his neck to bring him down for another open mouth kiss, wet and filthy as their tongues slide together.

They’re still connected by a thin thread of saliva as Galo pulls away to admire how dreamy and satisfied Lio looks. A pair of delicate hands come up to trace the curve of Galo’s pecs, letting his fingers trail downwards and over the toned expanse of his stomach, reaching lower until...

“Ohhh…holy shit.” 

Galo follows Lio’s gaze downward, past the peaks of his perky nipples and over the flat expanse of Lio’s stomach where he sees a prominent bulge just below his navel and _oh god was that his-?!_ Lio grabs one of Galo’s wrists and presses his hand down on the protrusion and _holy shit, yes, that was_ definitely _the outline of his dick._

Galo keeps his hand pressed down on Lio’s tummy as he gives an experimental thrust, feeling the way his cock pushed through Lio’s insides. _Fuck, why was that so hot?_

Lio seems to be having a similar reaction as he squirms and clenches around Galo’s girth. His own dick was already starting to harden again; laying flushed and leaking against his stomach. Lio gives him an impish grin and crooks a finger at him, daring him to keep going.

Galo’s hands grip at Lio’s legs, pulling them up until Lio’s dainty ankles are hooked over Galo’s broad shoulders; not unlike some of the so-called “yoga” poses the smaller man had been doing earlier. He leans forward, practically bending Lio in half, until he’s face to face with the man below.

“I’m ready for you, Galo Thymos. I want to feel that burning soul of yours.”

“Yeah?” He says with a smile. Lio always knew how to get him all fired up. “I’ll show you how hot it burns for you.”

The first thrust knocks all of the air out of Lio’s lungs as he lets out a pathetic mewl; hands scrambling for hold around Galo’s neck. The second jolts the bed so hard it smacks up against the wall. It’s not long after that until Galo’s not even sure where he ends and Lio begins as he single mindedly plows him into the mattress just to hear the pretty noises Lio makes for him.

“How’s that? Feel good, baby?” Galo grunts into Lio’s ear and Lio can only frantically nod his response and hold on tighter. “Unh, f-fuck! God, you look beautiful like this, Lio. You feel incredible. So hot and tight, like you were made for taking my cock.”

Galo knows he must sound like a babbling idiot, but Lio seems to be eating it up as he clenches around him, his vocabulary having been reduced to little more than broken versions of Galo’s name. Lio’s eyes are hazy and warm like embers and his lips are parted with a little bit of drool peeking out the corner (which Galo thought was impossibly cute). Being able to see the real Lio looking absolutely wrecked was better than any fantasy Galo had ever had.

“A-ah! Guh-Galo! Har-Harder! W-Want you to come in-inside me!”

He didn’t mean for it, but something in him snaps and his orgasm hits him like a brick wall. A wave of hot pleasure rolls over him as he thrusts in as far as he can go, spilling load after hot load inside of Lio with a deep groan. 

“Galo…”

“Sorry, sorry! Shit. I wanted you to come first,” Galo embarrassingly admits once he can breath again. He is annoyed to realize he’s _still_ hard, but he doesn’t seem to be experiencing any oversensitivity either, so he figures he can work with that at least. If anything, he feels like he could come again. Galo gives another thrust, this time reaching between them to stroke at Lio’s neglected cock.

He rolls his hips inside Lio, working to build up a rhythm again. Galo does his best to aim upwards, angling to aim for his prostate while pumping Lio’s dick. Lio’s hips are jerking against his hold and Galo can tell he’s getting close now.

“G-Galo...so full...Guh-gonna cum…” Lio mewls.

A moment later, Lio comes with a deep groan and a few hot splatters of cum across his belly and chest. Galo coaxes him through it, enraptured by how beautiful Lio looks as he comes and the way his tight hole clenches down around him. Lio’s orgasm pulls him over the edge once more and he comes inside again with a muffled moan; his eyes screw so tightly shut he sees stars for a moment. 

When Galo’s brain finally resolidifies, he and Lio are still lazily wrapped up in each other. Lio feels warm and pliable in his arms, looking up at him with half-lidded eyes and the smallest hint of a smile. He gingerly brings Lio’s legs down from his shoulders before pulling out his ( _ugh, still hard)_ dick as gently as he could.

“I wasn’t done with that.” Lio whines at him lazily and Galo is secretly thrilled to see how many rounds Lio will go. But first, Galo wants to be a considerate lover so he pulls some tissues from the nightstand in an attempt to clean up. 

He wipes at the mess on Lio’s chest and stomach, trying to get the worst of it, “I’m not done with you either, but you’re going to be really grouchy if you let this dry though.”

He grabs Lio by the plush of his thighs and gently spreads them apart. His puckered entrance is a little swollen from the pounding it just took and leaking obscenely with the two, big loads Galo had enthusiastically pumped into him. Lio must have caught him admiring his own handiwork as he reaches down and spreads himself further, letting more of the mess drip down onto the sheets below and Galo’s dick twitches in approval at the sight of it all.

“Are you going to…?”

“Oh, uh, right!” He does his best to clean his partner up before tossing the soiled tissue into the wastebasket. Galo flops back down onto the pillows next to Lio to catch their breath. They take a quiet moment together, Galo having scooped Lio into his arms for a post-coital cuddle. The smaller man feels so soft and warm against him; Lio’s face is tucked into the crook of Galo’s neck and Galo is resting his chin atop the crown of Lio’s head. Galo feels like a sap when he thinks about how they fit together perfectly and hopes that maybe now he will get to wake up next to Lio like this every morning.

He feels Lio plant a couple of lovebites against the column of his neck, “Mhmm, roll over Galo, I want to ride you now.”

“Aw, but I like holding you,” Galo is giving Lio his best puppy dog eyes but he probably can’t see.

“Fiiiine.” Lio huffs a laugh, “We can do both. Just sit up then.”

So Galo does just that while Lio makes sure to reapply the lube to them both. Lio then climbs into Galo’s lap, letting Galo’s strong arms support him, before he lowers himself down onto Galo’s hard cock again. 

Lio throws his head back with a moan as he slowly sinks down the length. Galo holds him at the hips to keep him steady. Their joining goes a lot smoother this time with Lio already slicked and stretched; just letting gravity do most of the work for now. 

When Galo is deep enough inside, Lio wraps his legs around Galo’s back and his arms around his neck, looking every part a prince sitting upon his throne. He gives one more big thrust until he feels himself bottom out. Galo decides he rather likes this position; it’s close and intimate but Lio also gets to be eye level with him. It feels very _equal_.

He needs a moment to collect himself or this was going to be over before it started, but Galo is brought back when he feels delicate fingers brush away his sweaty hair from his eyes before tracing down his nose and over his lips. Lio looks gorgeous sitting in his lap as they hold each other; flushed pink and panting, his beautiful, violet eyes clouded with pleasure. It’s almost cliche how he smells like sex and roses and Galo wants nothing more than to etch this moment into this brain forever. He knows it’s too early to throw around the ‘L-word’ so soon, but Galo thinks that whatever _this_ is, whatever this ‘enemies-to-friends-to-lovers’ relationship that they had slowly been building at over the past few months, was special.

It was that, or he wasn’t getting enough blood to his brain, since it was all down in his dick, and maybe this feeling was the onset of a stroke...But he was pretty sure it was the former and not the latter.

“Ahh, Galo, c’mon, stop spacing out,” Lio lifts his hips and slams them back down with an audible squelch from the mix of the lube and cum still in him.

“F-fuck, yeah, I got you. I want you to feel good. Lemme be good to you, firebug.” 

Lio comes to a dead stop and raises an eyebrow. “ _Firebug_?”

 _Oops._ “Too soon for a cute nickname?”

Galo’s heart goes pitter-patter as Lio snorts a laugh, his nose all cute and scrunched up, before rolling his eyes at Galo, “No, I just should have known you’d pick something ridiculous. Now help me ride your big, stupid dick, okay?”

It’s a huge boost to Galo’s ego just to feel how easy it was for his muscular arms to support Lio with ease. They move together, working in tandem; Lio lifting himself up before Galo slams him down again by his hips. The mattress creaks underneath and the headboard knocks against the wall, but Galo doesn’t care how loud they’re being, not when he gets to hold Lio so close like this. 

They’re hot and flushed as they rush to meet their climax together. He can feel Lio’s leaking erection grinding up against his stomach, so takes it in hand and pumps him through it, marveling at how incredible Lio looks with his back arched in pleasure. Around his waist, Galo can feel Lio’s thighs starting to tremble and squeeze around him.

“A-ahh, just like that, I’m s-so close, Galo…” 

“Yeah? Me too.” Galo punctuates with a hard thrust and thumb teasing over the head of Lio’s cock. “You make me feel so good, firebug.”

After a few well aimed thrusts against Lio’s prostate, they manage to come together. Lio with a cry of Galo’s name on his lips, spilling himself in hot, wet bursts into Galo’s hand and Galo buried deep inside and his face tucked tenderly into the crook of Lio’s neck.

Galo is reluctant to pull away, but the uncomfortable, sticky feeling starts to set in, so he pulls out again and maneuvers them both to lay down. Sated and boneless, they lay in each other’s arms, enjoying the warm, syrupy afterglow together.

“Mhmm...looks like the problem didn’t go away...you want to go again?” 

“Hell yeah!” Like he would ever back down against a challenge from Lio. “How about we try out a few of those toys you mentioned earlier?”

“Oh, I like the way you think.” Lio gives him a warm smile and Galo’s heart skips a little bit. 

‘ _Another round won’t kill me.’_ Galo figured. Surely his erection wouldn’t last too much longer. 

🔺

🔺

🔺

Several hours and countless rounds of sex later, Lio and Galo were no closer to figuring out a solution to Galo’s perpetual boner. This being after sex toys being introduced to the mix, Lio taking his turn on top, an entire bottle of lube being used up, and Galo becoming _intimately_ familiar with having his prostate milked. Needless to say, Galo’s room had been completely destroyed and every surface was covered in _questionable_ substances.

“I wish I still had the Promare because these sheets will never be clean again. I think the only option is to burn them. Maybe the entire room too. Just for good measure.” Lio groans from his face down position half slumped over the side of the bed. “Are you good yet? I don’t think I can keep this up much longer.”

Galo whines from the other side of the room, staring up at the ceiling from the floor. He can’t remember how he got there. “Yeah, so having sex with you may be the most incredible, mind melting experience of my entire life? But I think my dick and balls might fall off if you touch me again. So, maybe I could get a raincheck on that?”

“Yeah. That’s fair.” Lio pulls himself back onto the bed and leans over the side to peer down at Galo, “Alright. So I guess confessing your feelings and marathon sex wasn’t the miracle solution to your problem. What’s plan B?”

“...Actually seeing a medical professional about this?” Galo shrugs helplessly from the floor.

“Brilliant. We should probably show the doctor those, what did you say they were? ‘Strength boosting supplements’ - that you took. Where are they?”

“Pants. Front pocket.”

Lio pulls Galo’s pants down from the ceiling fan and finds the bottle of pills rattling around inside. Immediately Lio reads the label and frowns. “Galo...what do you think these are for?”

“Well, duh, they’re supposed to help me bulk up more! Says it right there on the bottle ‘more stamina’ and something about carrying ‘bigger, stronger loads’!”

Galo knows something’s up by the way Lio sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Let me guess: you didn’t actually read the bottle did you?”

“I _may_ have skimmed it…”

“GALO! You took a bunch of boner pills you bought off of the internet!” Lio squints as he skims over the rest of the warning label, “Also, I think you have priapism and _definitely_ need to go to the hospital. Like, right now.”

Galo looks up at Lio; gorgeous, naked, ethereal even when mad, but also sweaty, reeking of great sex, and covered in a layer of dried, crusting semen. Galo also thinks about the load of cum slowly dripping out of his own ass.

“Great plan, but uh, maybe shower…?”

“Right, shower first. Then I’m taking you to the ER.”

“You’re the best, firebug. But I think your dried splooge has glued me to the carpet. Can you help scrape me off the floor?”

“...I can’t believe I actually have feelings for you.”

*~*~*~*~*

What was supposed to be a quick shower ended up taking longer than expected because Galo learned quickly that both parties involved were _very bad_ at keeping their hands (and lips, among _other things_ ) to themselves. In a stroke of luck, the waiting room for the ER isn’t packed for once, so the nurse calls for Galo to be seen pretty quickly.

They walk up to the front together and when the attending nurse asks who Lio is, there isn’t even a split second of hesitation when Lio slips his hand into Galo’s and answers, “his husband”. The nurse accepts that answer without question, apparently missing Galo’s eyes nearly popping out of his head and his mouth agape. If Galo wasn’t so worried about whatever the doctor was going to have to do to fix his dick, he’d spend some time thinking about why Lio calling himself ‘Galo’s husband’ made his stomach do a gold medal-worthy Olympic gymnastic routine. 

Galo sits on the examination table waiting for the doctor while Lio sits in the chair next to him holding his hand. After what feels like an eternity, the doctor comes in. Galo gives her a quick rundown of what happened earlier that day, leaving out the _spicier_ details. The doctor asks him some questions, gives him an exam, and then pulls out a syringe while calmly explaining that she was going to need to aspirate it.

Fortunately, Galo doesn’t remember much after that because his vision goes fuzzy and he promptly faints once he realizes where she was going to stick that needle.

He comes to sometime later with the nurse from before waving smelling salts under his nose and Lio, still holding his hand and sitting next to him, with a haunted look on his face that clearly says _he’s seen some shit today._

“Oh god, what happened? Is my dick okay? Is it still attached to my body?” Galo frantically looks down and thankfully confirms that _yes,_ _his penis is still there_. The best part was it seemed like it was back back to normal. “Oh thank god!”

“Yes, Dr. Kurra was very nice about letting you keep it after I explained to her that _I_ still need it to be attached to you.” Lio flashes him a mischievous smile, “She said you were fine and to take you home to get some rest. Also to stop taking pills you bought off of a sketchy website. And then she gave us a bunch of free condoms which was very nice of her.”

“Huh, neat. So, uh, did you watch?”

“I saw some pretty horrible things when I was a Burnish on the run, but I have to say, this was definitely up there with some of the more uncomfortable things I’ve seen. So, let’s agree to never do this again?”

“Yeah, that’s fair. Let’s go home.” Home sounded nice after the day Galo had. He wanted to spend the rest of his night cuddled in Lio’s arms. They’d probably have to squeeze together into Lio’s bed since Galo’s entire room was trashed. But that was a problem for future Galo.

“Sounds good. How about we swing by that pizza place you like so much and grab some take out? We could have a quiet night in together. How’s that sound?”

Galo finishes putting his clothes back on before scooping Lio up in a big hug and planting a smooch on his lips as Lio laughs. “Sounds amazing, Firebug! Let’s go!”

They go home together, hand in hand, and spend the rest of the evening cuddled together on the couch, splitting a bottle of wine and a couple of pizzas between them. Galo lays his head in Lio’s lap as Lio’s delicate fingers play with his hair as they hash out the boundaries of their newly budding relationship. It’s warm and perfect and Galo thinks he may well be tumbling head first into love as he kisses the tips of Lio’s fingers as they brush against his lips. They agree to slow things down until they’ve had a few ‘official’ dates.

Unfortunately, their agreement only lasts 47 minutes before they both decide it might be fun to test out the condoms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annnnnd that's it! That's the end. Thank you so much for reading and if you liked it I would really appreciate any comments or kudos you leave!

**Author's Note:**

> I will post the 2nd part in a few days when I locate the last brain cells I have left after all of this.
> 
> But also please check out Chris @worserawchickn who did an amazing!!! collab piece for the 2nd part of this fic. You can find the post at: https://twitter.com/worserawchickn/status/1337582315116113923?s=20
> 
> Give him some love and retweets please! And I would super appreciate any kudos or comments you leave here on ao3 <3


End file.
